Bathroom
by meltedpoo
Summary: A trip to the twins' bathroom time...almost One-shot


**Title: **Bathroom

**Pairing: **Fred/George (._. Not really. Only if you look _deeper_)

**Genre: **Humor/General

**Summary: **A trip to the twins' bathroom time…almost (One-Shot)

* * *

**BATHROOM**

**"**Mum! But we're BIG boys now!" George complained and put his arms up to form a big circle and emphasize his point that he is indeed a big boy now.

"Yeah, mum! We p'omise we won't scare Wonniekins with gnomes wearing apple hats! PWEEASSE?!!" Fred joined in and tugged his mother's robes hard.

Molly clucked and shook her head for the umpteenth time that day. The twins have been persuading her all day, interminable persuasions, to allow them to take a bath themselves. She would have agreed easily had it been Percy, who was sensible, or Charlie, who, even though a bit like the twins sometimes, knows when to be serious, or maybe Bill, who was very responsible. But it's the twins we are talking about, After 5 and a half years of staying with them, she knew better than to leave them in a room where all sorts of experiments can happen.

Who knows what the twins will do? They've been quite good with non-verbal spells and leaving them alone and unattended will mean utter chaos. Around the twins you can never be too careful.

"No, boys." Molly replied, _again, _and then added, "I'm just going to look after you, okay? No need to be sh---"

She was interrupted by Fred wailing "PWEASSE?!!" so loudly that The Burrow shook ever so slightly. No doubt to annoy his mum and make her give in.

The tactic wouldn't have worked, had it not been for Ron crying due to the noise. Molly was so flustered that she said "Yes, go on" absentmindedly and rushed towards Ron's bedroom to calm him down. The twins grinned and run towards the bathroom, hardly believing that a time where they will feel thankful for Ron just came.

"Heh!" George smirked and locked the bathroom door. "Not very hard, is it?" This was, of course, slightly a lie for they persuaded their mom for nearly 15 minutes. But when you finally get something you want, a long time seems nothing compared to what you are about to get.

"Wemind me to award Wonniekins." Fred said while taking off his shirt.

George looked at him skeptically which, of course, Fred didn't see for his back was on George and even if he was facing him, his shirt was still above his shoulders, covering his whole face. "Sure 'bout tat?" He asked and also took off his shirt.

Fred, finally taking off his shirt, thought for awhile but eventually came to a decision not long after, "on second thought, maybe not."

"That's….what….I….thought" George answered, but with great, heavy breathing. Fred, who was admiring his body in front of he mirror, turned around curiously.

"Wazza matter?"

"This….fshirt….too…small….for…m' head…" George replied and tugged his shirt with force again.

"You're turning into a Percy…" Fred muttered and then walked towards his twin to help him.

"Meaning?" George asked in a rather low voice, still pushing the shirt off his head.

"Big-head" His companion replied simply and then heaved a great tug which finally caused the troublesome shirt to bugger off.

"S'nks" George said and grinned, ignoring the insult a while ago. "I'm growing and you're not."

"Nope. S' just your head that's getting bigger." Fred replied rather calmly. He splashed himself some water in the face and shivered slightly due to the cold water. He did this as if he only cared about taking a bath, which proved quite a challenge for just a while ago he was so keen in pissing his mom off.

He started taking off his shorts, and so did George, who felt suspicious about Fred's actions but didn't utter a single sound.

Now, instead of focusing on what they are doing and landing this fic in a dangerous rating, let's give our little boys some privacy and talk about what is behind Fred's suspicious actions.

The act of complete indifference from Fred wasn't due to the fact that he didn't care about it. In fact, it was rather because he cared so much about it, meaning he felt embarrassed. When George said he was growing, he knew that George has a perfect reason to say so. When you are young and have no idea about the hardships of adulthood, if not completely oblivious, all you want to do is grow up. And Fred is not immune to this. He feared that George is growing while he isn't, which will inevitably lead to George leaving him behind. It was so much peaceful thing to act like you don't care rather than replying and sparking a feud. And a feud is the last thing he wants right now, especially since he finally managed to convince his mother to take a bath alone with his brother, without hawk-like eyes watching them.

He knew it was because his mum feared that they'll make weird concoctions while they are taking a bath. Of course, he knew he wouldn't ever do that, unless the situation calls for it. One, because taking a bath is very important and they dare not do another thing while taking a bath. Two, because the bathroom is not very private and a bit unsanitary (especially since Ron was born). And three, taking a bath is very important.

And now let us go back to what our main characters are doing. Fred, having forgotten his recent frustrations of not growing up, splashed water all over his body. George did the same and soon enough, they were playing water fight, something they never did under their mum's watchful eyes. For you see, dear readers, Mrs. Weasley doesn't want her children to wait. With 6 children, it takes a long time for everyone to finish taking a bath. And water fights, as you probably have already guessed yourself, takes a LONG time to get bored with.

"See that, Georgie? I'm bigger." Fred proclaimed as he faced the mirror, large enough to see your whole body.

"You're bigger? But we look the same."

"But in size, mine's bigger."

"Yours? Something you own?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"There." Fred said, pointing down.

"…"

"You see it? Mine's TOTALLY bigger."

"…" George understood what Fred meant and he felt the urge to kick him `there`. He didn't need to rub it in. Besides, being a man, he knew, by natural guy instinct, that this is a big insult.

He bit his lip and his eyes reddened. Dear readers, I assume that you are assuming that this is a rather OOC act and very gay, but need I remind you, doubtful reader, that this fanfic is set during our beloved mischief makers' 5th year on _earth_? 5 year olds, young as they are, understand things that you think they have no idea about, however, their emotions, young as they are, are not capable of understanding calmness, self-control and the "shut up and don't cry" emotion, which, right now, I have no idea what the proper word is, for I am also young.

But this is not the right place or time to explain for one of our main characters just run outside the bathroom and towards , who was sitting comfortably in the dining room, thankfully alone, with no one to witness George's naked body but her. Why 'thankfully', you ask? One, because it was a very wild (and embarrassing) thing to do and we do not want our dear Georgie to be put into an embarrassing situation. Two, because there's no one to be jealous off. We can't be jealous of Mrs. Weasley, can we? But alas! We cannot indulge in imagining him naked for I won't describe what it looks like for landing this in a dangerous rating is the last thing I want.

"…What is it, Georgie, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, utterly bewildered. I could go on a full rant about Mrs. Weasley's greatness had there been enough space and no readers to please, but since I have no space and loads of readers to please, just allow me to commend Mrs. Weasley for knowing it was George without guessing.

George didn't answer and just continued crying due to embarrassment and anger.

Molly knelt down in front of George and asked him what's wrong in a worried voice. The last time George cried was when he didn't know how to talk and when Fred was hurt. Although, for the latter, only a tear left his eyes since he knew no serious damage had been done. What could possibly have happened to Fred to make George cry so much? Molly panicked, she shouldn't have left the twins.

"What happened, Georgie? Talk, baby."

"Fred!" He wailed.

"Yes?"

"He said mine's small!" he finally said. It took Molly a few minutes to register this and when she finally did, all she could say was 'oh!'. It took all her self-control not to laugh.

"But mum! It's true!" another voice joined them. Fred, also equally naked, started talking about how it was true.

"…I saw it and you did, too, and it's awfully sm---"

"Fred, dear…"

"…I mean, look at it, mine's bigger by inches…"

"Fred…"

"….you agree, right, mum? Look at it…"

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Is it true that you insulted your brother?" She questioned with forced calmness.

"Yes mum, But I told you, I was just being honest."

"Oh, yeah? What did I do for you to say that?"

"You told me I wasn't growing up. It's only fair."

"No, it's not! I didn't say you weren't growing up."

"Yes, you did"

"Technically, I didn't!"

"But you mean the same thing!"

"So you insulted me because you were insecure?"

"Since when did you use hard words?"

"Since you turned into a git."

"Oh yeah? Do you even know what it means?"

"Yea"

"Who told you?"

"Percy."

"Since when did you like Percy?!"

"It has nothing to do with you whether I like Percy or not 'cause you're a big git."

"And you're naked."

"Git"

"Naked"

"Git"

"Naked"

The unfortunate Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth at her bickering sons. It was the first time she ever encountered something like this. When Bill and Charlie fought, they just completely ignore each other, which is much more peaceful. With Percy, they fight by muttering curses under their breath, and even though it was frustrating, it wasn't half as annoying as what the twins are doing. They choose to bicker while…naked. NAKED! Even she and her siblings didn't do that before. Did the generation change so much over-time?

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! STOP BICKERING!"

George looked at her mum and opened his mouth to defend himself and protest. To say that he was the victim and he needed help. But whatever he was about to say was drowned by Ron's ear-splitting cries. Everyone groaned for Ron's cries are usually louder than anybody else, even compared to the twins. Mrs. Weasley once again rushed to Ron's bedroom but this time she gave an order.

"Both of you, come with me. And don't you ever try to sneak away or you do the chores for the rest of your life here and even when you are old enough to move out, I'll keep you chained here to maintain cleanliness." She ordered with authority in her voce. The twins visibly flinched and followed their mum without complaint. They only realized how cold it was to be standing outside, naked in the middle of a cold season. But their mum's wrath was much more fearful than the cold and so they followed her.

"Hush now, Ron. Shh…Mummy's here." Molly tried to calm his son down. The twins made identical disgusted faces. They weren't exactly jealous but seeing their mum being all sweet and understanding frustrated them for some reason. Their mum can't seem to stand them and yet she tolerates annoying Ronniekins. And some awful smell was reaching their nostrils...

"Ugh! Whuut the hell'sh thwat, mum?" Fred complained, pinching his nose.

"It's disgusting!" George piped in.

"Fred! No cursing. And it's your brother, for goodness' sake! He has the same blood as you!" Molly replied. Fred muttered "But Bill and Charlie uses it." while George snorted at the "same blood" speech.

They saw their mum changing Ron's diapers and they came closer to see as they haven't really witnessed this once before. What they saw shocked them and, surprisingly enough, turned out to be the reason why peace and tranquility reigned upon them both.

"Woah…"

"…."

"You know, George?"

"Yeah?"

"I take back my comment about yours being small."

"Yeah…It's fine. I feel confident now."

"Ron's is smaller than a pea" they both muttered.

* * *

A/N: Molly was 'sitting comfortably' in the dining room despite seeing the twins gone because she noticed no odd sounds coming. She didn't feel or smell danger either. So yeah…she thought the twins might have matured a bit.

Review. That's a request…I guess.


End file.
